Rekinu Alasayar
DM Handle Rekinu Alasayaar Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Black Height: 5'9" Weight: 160 lbs Age: 16 Place of Origin: Shol Arbela, the capital Arafel. Stats Rank: Warder Warder Weapon Score: 7 Paths and Disciplines: Not Chosen Yet Primary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Secondary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet Tertiary Weapon: Not Chosen Yet History Rekinu was born a bastard son of a noble, who, in shame, volunteered for the most dangerous missions near the Blight, until he was killed. Living in poverty, his mother never had much to give him, and she died of disease when he was 10, leaving him almost nothing except a sword his father had used and a handful of coppers. After selling all of her possesions except for a hair comb made by the sea folk, he took up sleeping in a corner by a baker's shop allowing him the warmth of the ovens as the get ready for the day, and he helped keep the ovens full of fuel in exchange for bread every day.. The sword was a well made item, given to her by Rekinu's grandfather at upon his father's death. Rekinu's mother taught him to care for others, and that as he did, he would have honor. To his people, the Arafaellin, honor was everything, no matter your station. Rekinu lived in Shol Arbela for several years, ekking a living for himself by hunting small game, and saved up his money to purchase a holder for his sword in the customary over-the-shoulder design of his people. One side is empty, but the other side holds his father's sword. Shortly after turning 15, as Rekinu was walking down the street late at night, absorbed with thoughts of the next day's hunting trip he was going to have to go on, he was confronted by a small group of thieves that wanted to rob him. His sword was obviously something that they could get a pretty penny, and they thought that he would be an easy target. Well due to the lack of training that Rekinu had received, they were right. Rather quickly, he was on the ground, beaten up, and they were rifling through his things while one of them sat on his back. As Rekinu decided to make one last effort – he could NOT lose his father's sword – there was a shout from the alleyway near them, and a man came out of nowhere with a roar that rattled the buildings, and sent the robbers scrambling. As Rekinu stood up, he whipped the blood from his mouth, and the other person picked up his belongings. After , unsheathing his Rekinu's sword, and admiring it, he handed it back saying, “name's Shantar, in town with a merchant, and I went for a walk. You don't handle yourself too well.” Rekinu snapped his eyes to look the man over. He was big, much bigger than him, but still much older as well. His honor had been defiled by being beaten, and he did suck at fighting. He knelt, and said, “my name is Rekinu Alasayaar, and I am honor bound to serve you for saving me.” Shantar swore under his breath, and Rekinu caught something about “the light burn...” before he spoke more loudly and said “that is not necessary, I was only helping you out.” before he turned and went quickly away. Rekinu was not very familiar with the area, and lost him quickly. 'Does not matter, I will find him.” he said. It took all night, by by the morning's light, Rekinu had been able to find out all the inns where merchants were staying and had gone to each one to hang out at the stables talking with the hands, and discovered the one that Shantar belonged to. He was sitting on one of the wagon wheels with his bag of stuff. He had given his corner to another orphan, and had grabbed some food, and was ready to walk away. When Shantar left with the other merchant guards to help the stable hands get the caravan ready, he saw the young man sitting there, and sighed, “What about your parents, boy?” “Have none. Everything I own is here.” Rekinu replied. Shantar looked him over. The kid was scrawny at best, had those rediculous bells tied in his hair, and a few on his shoes. He looked half-starved, tired, yet determined. If he was able to find him in the course of a night, he was just as likely to follow him across the continent. “Fine, but don't lag behind” he said, and Rekinu jumped up, and started helping them pull out the horses. ---- 8 months later -------- Rekinu has grown much in the past eight months. The Merchant and his caravam are headed back to the Borderlands, Shinear. They have decided to pass through Tar Valon, and have decided to stop there for a few days, and make some needed repairs to the wagons on the outskirts of the town. “We are headed back to your home town Rekinu. Ready to go home?” Shantar says. “My home is anywhere I rest my head.” Rekinu responds quietly. Shantar looks him over, thanking the light that he got Rekinu to get rid of those rediculous bells that he always wore. Oh, he kept them for more formal occasions, but he didn't wear them on a regular basis anymore. As he looked him over, he recalled the past months, thinking of the changes. Rekinu was still crapy with the sword, but he had the ability to get up every time he got knocked down. In their last stop this had become evident when there was a bar fight, and Rekinu and swarmed his way from the entrance to Shantar's side, and then helped the three other merchant guards fight their way outside, where they promptly packed up and left. Rekinu still had a purple eye that he got, but he never complained about it. Oh the youth still had that hungry look about him, as there was never enough food for a growing boy on the trail when you work for someone who wants to make as much profit as possible, and their merchant had been reluctant to pay him at all in the first place. “You want to be a warrior right, boy” Shantar finally asked. Rekinu's head snapped up, and looked at him. “Don't look at me like that, I've seen you trying to train with that sword of yours, and how you watch me and the others train from time to time. This is your best moment to have that opportunity. The best trained unit of our world are the Tower Guard of the Aes Sedai. They train right here in Tar Valon, and are always accepting new recruits. You paid me back during our last stop, during that bar fight.” As Rekinu starts to protest, he hold up his hands “Stop. I myself trained with the Tower Guards, and learned most of my original style of fighting directly from them. Go there, and they will teach you. Don't stay in the mercenary business, as it doesn't get you anything but gold, and that ain't secure either. You are a good lad, and you work hard. The Aes Sedai generally try to do the right thing, and your efforts might allow you to help them make the world a safer place.” With that, he placed Rekinu's meager belongings in his lep, and gave him a push towards the bridge into Tar Valon. Hesitantly Rekinu went, he had started to feel at home with the merchant's people, but he realized that this might be the calling that he had been waiting for all his life... the opportunity to serve the people of Randland. Though he had seen may places before in his trips, the is the first time he has entered an Olgier made city. He looks in awe at the size of the walls as he passes into Tar Valon, and enters the city. He had been in a city before, but Shol Arbela was a city more of neccecity and use, where Tar Valon had grandeur. There were waterfalls, and statues dotting the place, and it was very busy as well. Sure enough, it wasnt hard to make his way to the large complex in the middle of the city. His clothes were tattered, worn, and ill fitting, the only things of value that he had was some jerky left in his sack (which he wore on his side) that he had been saving, his mothers comb, and the sword slung across his back. His black hair was tied in the Arafellin fashion, and his pale skin was sun burnt from his journeys. He was excited, and apprehensive, but he was determined to find his place. There had to be somewhere for him in this great world, and perhaps, this might be it! Category:Warder Bios Category:Biographies Category:WS 7 Category:Warders